Cool Kids
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Link is the new guy at Skyloft's only high school. The same high school where Groose and Pipit run the halls with the Cool Kids. He wants nothing more than to fit in and be like the cool kids, but is that really what matters? Inspired by the song Cool Kids by Echosmith, there will be mentions of anorexia/bulimia and self harm. AU, present day (so there's technology like phones)
1. Chapter 1: First Day

A/N: So yeah. I thought of this idea I while back when I first head the song Cool Kids (by Echosmith), and I really wanted to write it but I couldn't figure out how to start it. Anywho~hopefully this isn't terrible. I hope it gains at least a little bit of popularity soon, and I'll update as soon as I can! Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

PS. In the story, all the students (Fledge, Karane, Peatrice, etc.) but Link and Groose are 16. Link is 15 and Groose is 17.

* * *

Chapter 1

The young Skyloftian, Link, looked up from where he stood at the tall building before him. Skyloft High School.

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his golden locks, making sure to not let his books fall from his grasp. "Here I go..."

He took a deep breath, before he took a step towards the door and hesitated. He had only been a resident of Skyloft for a week or so now, but it didn't take long for him to find out about the students on the grapevine.

He didn't know how they'd treat someone like him. A new student, a year younger than the rest of his grade, arriving in the middle of the school year...the things he'd heard about some weren't kind, but sounded _very _true. He didn't doubt what he had heard.

He took another deep breath. '_C'mon, Link. You can do this!'_

He thought to himself, before opening the doors to the high school and as soon as he looked around the halls, he regretted it.

"No I can't, no I can't..." He mumbled again and again, pressing his back against the doors.

He held his books close to his chest, before he felt the door hit his back and knock him down. His books scattered around him and anyone watching snickered and laughed.

'_Oh, goddesses...'_

"Goddesses, move it kid!" He heard a voice yell in his direction.

He looked up to see a tall guy standing above him. His build was muscular, his skin was tan, his red hair was tall and his eyes...

Link normally didn't believe in love at first sight, but seeing that vibrant colored gold, he had never seen before, in this boy's eyes...he swore his heart melted.

The other then kicked his thin body with his boot covered foot. "I said move, pipsqueak!"

Link then snapped out of his love struck state, and stumbled to pick up his dropped books. He then stood and moved out of the red head's way.

He and his posse only snickered and joked as they walked away.

Link let his eyes drift downward and looked around for his dropped literature book.

"Here." He heard a voice say.

Link looked up to see a guy with a dirty blonde hair and pure chocolate colored eyes handing him his lost literature book.

"Thanks." Link smiled and blushed.

The other nodded. "Sorry about Groose. He's a little...demanding, sometimes. Heh, heh."

Link only shrugged and smiled at the other, not realizing his face was still tinted pink.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around and this school isn't very big."

"Yeah, lots has happened lately...I had to move up a grade, move homes, move to a new school..." Link faded into quiet chuckling, and the other chuckled with him.

"So, you don't really have any friends then, huh?" The other gave Link a sympathetic smile.

The blonde shook his head and gave a small smile back.

"Ah, well I'll be you first then, huh?"

Link smiled and chuckled again, nodding.

"I'm Fledge." The other said, reaching out a hand.

"Link." Link then shook Fledge's hand as the older gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Fledge stopped his laughter and smirked. "It's just, I can tell you're not good at meeting new people. You're more red than a strawberry!"

Link smiled, embarrassed, as he looked down at his worn out boots. "Yeah...I'm not the most sociable..."

Fledge then shrugged, before they heard the bell ring. "Ah, there's the bell. So, you say you're moved up a grade?"

Link nodded, "Yup. I'll be in tenth grade for the rest of the year..."

"Ah, well there's one thing we've got in common."

Link smiled, before hearing the red head yell in their direction. "Fledge! What the hell are you doing over there? Come on, move it back over here!"

Fledge sighed, before turning to Link. "Well, I have to reunite with my posse. Hopefully, I'll see you around, Link."

Link smiled, a pink shade still cascaded on his face but he thought of something. "Oh!"

Fledge turned back. "Hm?"

Link's blush only grew darker. "Sorry. Uh, what did you say the red head's name was?"

"Oh, Groose?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Why?"

Link then shrugged and smiled. "Might as well know, right?"

Fledge nodded, before waving to Link. "Good luck!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks at those words. "What?"

But as he said that, the halls were soon emptying.

"Oh, goddesses..."

Meanwhile, Fledge ran to catch up with his posse.

"Hurry up, Fledge!" Groose called behind him.

Said teen sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming...geez..."

Fledge then reunited with the four others, Groose; a short, bluenette Cawlin; a tall, blonde, Strich; and a auburn covered in freckles, Pipit.

"What took ya so long, bud?" Pipit asked, throwing a freckled arm around his friend.

"Just chatting with the new guy and apologizing for you, red head."

Groose looked down at him and laughed. "Why? He was in my way, he should've known he was supposed to move." He scoffed. "And why'd you call me red head?"

Fledge smirked and shook his head. "Link just asked your name, is all. I guess red head was the only polite description he could come up with."

The tall, red head pushed him. "Shut up! And why does that freak need to know my name?"

Fledge shrugged.

"Hm, guess he wants to write about you in his diary, Groose." Cawlin joked, making all but Fledge crack up in laughter.

Said teen rolled his chocolate colored eyes, "Come on, guys. He was really nice."

"Yeah, well we're popular. So by the rules of high school, we win." Cawlin teased, before him, Fledge and Strich separated from Groose and Pipit to go to their first classes.

The red head and his freckled companion cracked jokes as they headed off to their first class together, literature.

As they walked, Pipit snickered. "Geez, I wish they'd stop letting kids into our grade. The hallways are full enough as it is!"

Groose rolled his eyes, as someone bumped into him. He, in turn, bumped them back, before responding. "Whatever. We'll have his head dumped in the toilet before the day's over, I'm sure."

They cracked obnoxious chuckles, before walking into the room and sitting together at a table in the back. After the classroom filled up with students, it didn't take long for their lit teacher, Professor Mido, to make his way to the front of the classroom and clap his hands loudly.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." He cleared his throat. "Now, we have a new student joining us. Um…" The teacher looked down at his clipboard. "Link?"

When no one raised their hand or stood, heads began turning. "Link?" the teacher said again, before the door to the classroom slowly opened.

The professor turned to the door to see a blonde head peeking in. His small voice spoke, "Um…is this the tenth grade literature class?"

The teacher smiled warmly at him. "It is. Are you Link?"

The blonde blushed and smiled back, before nodding. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry I'm late, these hallways are rather crazy for such a small school…"

"Not a problem at all, come on in. Tell us about yourself."

Link then walked in, shut the door behind himself and stood with a red tint on his face. "Um…"

Professor Mido laughed, before putting an arm of the Hylian's shoulder. "Ah, well. I suppose not everyone's great at public speaking." He waved Link off. "I'll just say what I've been told, Link. Go ahead and find a seat."

Link nodded, before turning and looking around the class. Each seat was filled except…a seat in the back, with Pipit and Groose.

As they noticed Link walking towards them, they both sighed.

"Damn it…" Groose groaned, as Link sat with them and gave a wide smile, the red still lingering on his face.

"I told you we should've let Karane sit with us." Pipit grumbled, staring down said girl from across the room.

"Alright, so my paper says you recently moved here…you skipped grades too, ah. Very nice…" the professor said, rather quietly. "Um, would you like to add anything, Link?"

The blonde teen blushed and looked down at his wore out boots. "No, sir. There's not much else to tell…"

"Well, alright then. Let's jump right into our lesson, then. So…"

Groose and Pipit instantly turned their attention away from the teacher, and looked at the blonde next to them.

"Goddesses, look at how weak he is…" Groose chuckled, pointing at Link's less than muscular arms. "And aw, look. His ears are pierced."

Pipit then stifled laughter. "Groose, your ears are pierced."

Said red head scoffed. "Yeah, but mine represent how much of a bad boy I am. His are just girly."

The auburn shook his head, before turning his attention back to Link. "So, he moved up a grade, huh? What a nerd…"

Groose laughed. "Now we've got a reason to drench him in toilet water, huh?"

"Yup." the two obnoxiously laughed, before the professor snapped in their direction.

"Boys, hush. I know you want to welcome Link, but you'll have to wait until after class!"

The red head and auburn chuckled to themselves, as Pipit mumbled, "Yeah, we'll definitely be welcoming him…"

* * *

A/N: So yeah…kind of short, sorry. I'll try and make the next chapter longer but I really want to get this story out of my brain and onto the website and hope for it to gain some popularity. Anywho~please review and follow if you liked! Love ya'll! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Lab Partners

A/N: Hey you guys! So I got a couple of reviews for chapter one already, so I thought I'd try and update sooner! To be honest, I wish I would've started this after finishing Locked In Shackles, but whatever…Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The loud ring of the bell surrounded the high school. As the students in the literature class begin to scrap their chairs against the floors, gather their things and run out of the room, the teacher stood in front of the class and bid them farewell. Or at least he tried, but no one paid any heed to him anyway.

"Have a good day, students!" he called. "And would someone help Link to his next class? I'm sure he'll get lost!"

The blonde Hylian blushed at his words. He was annoyed, but he knew what the teacher said was true. He had already gotten lost once until the headmaster showed him to the class.

Link then slowly walked out of the door. He held his books to his chest and looked at his schedule. Next was History.

He sighed, slumped his shoulders and began to walk from the lit classroom before his slumped shoulder was grabbed.

"Hey, new kid." A girl's voice said. She was pretty tall, had ginger hair tied into pigtails and vibrant azure eyes. "You need help?"

Link blushed and smiled. "Well, uh…"

She giggled. "Of course you do." She took his schedule from him. "I'm Karane, by the way."

The blonde smiled. "Link." He blushed. "But you probably already know that…"

She laughed. "Yup. Alright…history. Well, isn't that convenient. That's my next class." She then began walking, not before taking Link's hand. "Come on kid, or we'll be late."

Link sighed. "Why does everyone call me kid? I'm only a year younger than the rest of you…"

Karane laughed again, pushing a strand that went astray from her pigtails out of her face. "It's our last chance to call someone that, I guess."

The blonde sighed again, but nodded, following Karane into a classroom. "I hope you paid attention while we were walking here, Link. I'm not showing you again."

The younger laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

The ginger nodded and smiled. "No prob. Just tell me if you need more help."

Link nodded, before looking around the classroom and seeing Fledge sitting at a table in the back. He sat with one of the guys from the posse, who was very short with curled hair.

He walked in on an awkward conversation.

"I don't know Cawlin, if he walked in on you doing _that _maybe just don't bring it up." Fledge said, with a smirk on his face.

Cawlin groaned. "Knowing Strich, he's gonna bring it up. I won't have to! And wipe that damn smirk off your face before I punch it off!"

Fledge just laughed, before noticing Link standing near their table with a blush and a confused look on his face. "Ah, Link! Come on, sit down!"

The blonde complied, and as he did Cawlin frowned. "Fledge stop inviting people to sit with us! Zelda and Karane already do, thanks to your obnoxious kindness."

Link and Fledge exchanged glances, chuckling, before two girls came and sat at their table with them. One was Karane, and the other was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, the first two sections tied in ribbons, lively royal blue eyes, and a wide smile, shining with pink lip gloss.

"Hi guys!" she smiled, before noticing Link. "And new guy, I've never seen before…"

Fledge chuckled. "Zelda, this is Link. He's new."

Zelda laughed. "Well, yeah Fledge, I think I could've figure that out." She walked over and sat by Link. "Well, it's good to meet you, Link."

The blonde only blushed and forced himself not to stare. She was very beautiful, and Link wanted to know her secret to having no acne.

The usual residents of the table talked on, as if picking up from a conversation they started the day before. Karane talked to Zelda, Fledge and Cawlin chatted and Link listened in to their conversations. Whether they were personal or not.

They soon heard their teacher clap their hands at the front of the class. "Alright, alright settle down. Now, everyone, let's start our lesson." She sighed, looking over her roll. "But first, did Link make it to the classroom?"

Link shyly raised his hand and blushed, as everyone looked back at him.

"Alright, good. Now we can start the lesson."

Link sighed, looking over at Fledge who was chuckling at Cawlin.

"Damn it, Fledge. I told you it's not funny!"

"I can't help it, and it's your fault anyway. You two share a room. You should've known he would've walked in."

Cawlin just crossed his arms and frowned. "Whatever…"

He turned away from Fledge, as said teen looked to Link. "So, are you having trouble finding your way around, yet?"

Link blushed. "Uh, well. It took me a while to find my first class, then Karane showed me to this one, so…I'm finding my way." He chuckled, as Fledge frowned.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should've shown you to your first class. I didn't think about it."

Link shook his head and smiled. "You don't need to apologize, I'm fine."

Fledge shrugged. "I guess. But I'll find help for you to your next class, if you'd like. Let me see your schedule."

Link nodded, handing his schedule over to the other, who scrolled down the classes. "Hm…you've got Spanish next…I think Karane should show you there, too. She's got the class across from it. Then Science, Math and Art. Well, how convenient. We have all of those classes together!"

Link smiled. _Good, I'll have someone to sit with…_

They then laughed, before Fledge handed Karane the schedule. "Hey, Karane. You think you can show Link to his Spanish class? It's across from Chinese, anyway."

Karane smirked, before handing the schedule back to the blonde. "Yup, no problem!"

It felt like Link hadn't even blinked by the time the class ended. He hadn't even taken any notes. The group at his table talked every moment they could, so he couldn't pay attention.

The bell rang, signaling the students to calmly leave each class. Though, the class did just the opposite and ran in a riot out of the crowded room.

Link sped walked behind the ginger haired girl, following her around the school making sure to note everything they passed so he would remember where it was.

When Karane stopped, Link knew they'd arrived at the room. He doubted she would stop for a crowd of loftwings if she needed to be somewhere.

"Alright, there's your class, Link!" she pointed to a door, before she entered the one across the hall. "See ya later!"

The blonde nodded with a smile, as he entered the classroom. The class was empty, except for a seat in the back. The red head, Groose, sat there.

Link's face instantly lit up and Groose's clouded.

"Ugh, don't sit with me…" he groaned quietly, as the other made his way to the table he sat at.

The blonde smiled widely. "Hi, um…you're Groose, right?"

The pompadour sporting teen rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Link's face grew slightly nervous, as Groose looked away. "Um…can I sit here?"

The red head snarled at him. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh, someone already sits here?"

Groose chuckled. "No, I just don't want _you _sitting with me."

Link's smile faded. "Oh, um…okay."

He blushed, before moving away from Groose and sitting at a table on the other side of the room. He was angry and somewhat hurt, but his stubborn heart wouldn't accept defeat.

He looked around and noticed the other students piling in. This class was small, so there were only up to three people at each table. Except of course, Groose's table only had one and so did Link's.

The teacher made her way up to the front of the class. She took her attendance, checking for Link, of course, and then started the class.

Link tried his hardest to pay attention, but he just couldn't. _Damn…why is he so…perfect?_

He kept his gaze on the teen with the perfectly pointed pompadour. The one time Groose decided to look his way, Link got an eyeful of his vibrant golden eyes, which were full of annoyance and judgment. Nonetheless, the blonde's heart had already hypnotized his whole body, except maybe his common sense, into loving the red head.

After taking half a page of sloppily written notes in Spanish, the bell rang. As per usual, the class scattered to get out. Link then sighed, before he looked at his schedule. Next was science.

The blonde sighed again. _I hope we don't need lab partners._

He met Karane outside of the classroom and she grabbed his hand and led him. "I saw you have science next, right?" The blonde nodded. "Good, let's go!"

They then walked fast across the school, until arriving in a large classroom. There many two person tables, each with a set of lab equipment.

Karane tilted her head, confused. "Hm? The class wasn't like this yesterday…"

Link groaned. _No, not lab partners…._

Karane chuckled. "Guess we're getting lab partners…"

Many students, including Karane and Link, piled into the newly renovated room. Link looked around noticing familiar faces. Fledge, Zelda, Cawlin, _Groose _and two others he recognized from the posse, but didn't know the names of.

He soon watched as the professor walked to the front of the class. "So, you kids have probably noticed the room change."

Groose laughed. "Nah."

His posse chuckled obnoxiously, obviously just to please the red head.

"Now, Groose. No need to be smart." He cleared his throat. "Anywho, you all will be getting lab partners today! We'll draw from a hat-"

Hearing that, the whole class groaned. Link heard, "Why can't we pick our own partners?" and "I know I'll be stuck with a bitch." multiple times.

"We're going to pick from a hat, now quit complaining and half of you line up."

The professor then pushed half the class to one side, and the rest to the other side. On the opposite of Link's side, he saw Zelda, Fledge, _Groose _and a freckled faced guy from the posse.

He pointed to Link's side and told them to line up behind him. The line began to move, and before the blonde knew it, his hand was hovering above the hat.

"Ah, yes. You're the new student. Good thing you're in this line. Now hurry and pick."

The blonde nodded, taking a paper from the hat and reading it aloud. "Zelda."

_Oh, thank goddesses._

Zelda smiled and walked over to Link. "Works for me. I think we'll be good friends, huh Link?"

The younger smiled to her. "Yup."

When everyone had drawn, the professor clapped his hands. "Alright, everyone get to their seats. We'll have a lesson on lab safety today."

The partners all picked tables and sat their things at their tables. Link looked around to see the matches. Fledge was with the freckled guy, Karane with Cawlin and Groose with a blonde guy from the posse.

Link smiled to himself. _I might've picked the best paper._

He then sighed, realizing if he had picked Groose's name they may had gotten to be better friends as lab partners. _Oh well, at least she's sweet._

Said girl smiled at him as the teacher went on about how important washing your hands was. "I don't think he could stress the suds enough, Link." She whispered, making him chuckle.

"No kidding."

As the teacher then demonstrated how to wipe your hands after washing, the blonde felt his back prodded with a folded piece of paper. He took it from the girl behind him and gave her a confused look. She only winked back and turned away, as Link opened it.

_Hey there hot stuff. Wanna go out?_

_Love, the hot babe with the pompadour ;)_

Link's face glowed red, as Zelda peeked at the note. She laughed at his expression, before taking the note from him. "That's probably for me."

She soon crumbled the note into a ball and tossed it out an open window. "Groose is always trying to get me to go out with him…"

She spotted Groose tables behind them. He gave her a seductive face and Zelda gave him death glare and mouthed, 'Leave me alone.'

He chuckled, mouthing back, 'Your loss, babe.'

Zelda only rolled her eyes, before her and Link chuckled together.

Link smiled. _Maybe this year won't be so bad._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so this chapter didn't take too long thankfully :) TGIF, I don't think I could take another day of school :P Anywho~please review and follow if you liked! Love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3: Swirlies

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately, the teachers are piling projects and homework on us! But Thanksgiving Break is next week and hopefully I'll get some serious writing done. Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

At the end of the science class the bell, of course, rang again. The students ran out in a flurry, like a news team on its way to interview a queen.

Link slowly picked his schedule. _Lunch._

And things turn bad just like that.

"Hey, come on Link. It's time for lunch." He heard Fledge say beside him.

The Hylian smiled and nodded, grabbing his bagged lunch and followed Fledge, Karane and Zelda out of the class.

As they walked he heard Groose and Cawlin snickering behind himself. He looked behind seeing the freckle face and tall blonde with them as well. They were snickering, too.

Link sighed, turning his attention back to Fledge and Karane's conversation.

"He was doing _what?_" Karane laughed.

"You heard what I said! I'm _not _repeating_ that…"_ Fledge chuckled along. "But I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone so shush…"

He turned to Link. "You too."

The blonde laughed. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Fledge."

The older male sighed in relief. "That's probably better."

Link laughed again, as they walked into the cafeteria. Each table was full, except for a rather large one in the back. The one they were undoubtedly heading for.

The blonde walked slowly behind his new group of friends, before Fledge pulled him along. "Come on, don't be shy!"

Link just nodded, as he sat in between Zelda and Fledge. Karane sat next to Zelda and Cawlin came and sat across from her.

The tall blonde then sat next to him. Groose sat next to him, and the freckled face sat next to him.

Link awkwardly looked around the table, noticing the grimaces from Groose and his side of the table.

Zelda then laughed, breaking the silence at their table. "Well, it's nice to finally to have someone to fill that seat, huh?"

Groose just rolled his eyes and Cawlin made a rather loud groan, that sounded like a mixture of "Yeah," and "Nah,".

Karane gave them both an annoyed glare. She then walked around to the other side of the table and yanked both of their pointed ears.

"_You'd better be nice to him. He just moved here and has no friends!" _she angrily whispered into their ears.

"_Why can't he find his own friends and leave us alone?" _Groose grumped.

"_Groose, stop being such a jerk or I'll tell Zelda!" _she squeaked, frightening the red head.

"_Fine…but I'm not going to be his friend…" _

Karane growled, but realized that was about as much as she was going to get from him. _"Whatever…just be nice!"_

She then walked back around and sighed, rolling her eyes at Zelda. Said blonde, then giggled and shook her head. She then put an arm around Link.

"So, how are you liking your first day, Link?"

The male blonde blushed, shrinking down in his seat. Everyone looked to him, and he could only shrug. "It's, uh...pretty good, I guess. Sorry, I'm just…not…"

Karane giggled. "Not social?"

Link nodded, making the ginger smile. "Ah, well. I guess some people are just like that." She laughed. "I could never not be social! I talk too much…"

The male blonde shrugged. "But that's a good thing. It's better than not talking at all, right?"

"True."

Groose and the freckle face were only chatting away quietly across from Link.

The red head growled. "That damn new kid is _not _joining our group. We already let Fledge in because of Karane, and now he's trying to let in Link."

The tall blonde then chimed in. "Maybe he just feels Link's pain. I mean, Fledge didn't meet anyone for a week when he first came here."

Pipit scoffed. "Whatever, Strich. Doesn't mean he has to ruin us."

"What do you mean, us?"

Pipit's face then grew determined. "I mean, we're the cool kids! We're the ones who he should be wishing to be, not what he should be! We live life without knowing, and with one more _like him _around, we'll be ruined!"

Cawlin then entered the conversation. "Yeah. We're the ones that fit in, he's the one that shouldn't get it."

Groose chuckled and whispered, "Then why are we just letting him burst in like this and ruin the Cool Kid reputation? Here, I've got an idea." He laughed. "Pip, meet me at the guy's bathroom in sixth period."

Pipit turned to Fledge. "Hey, what class does he have sixth?"

Fledge then turned to Link. "Art, right?"

The blonde nodded, smiling. Pipit then turned back to Groose.

"Alright, we've got the same sixth period. I'll bring him with me?"

"You bet." The red head chuckled. "And you know what happens from there. Cawlin, Strich, you want in?"

Cawlin laughed, nodding, as Strich just rolled his eyes. "I have to anyway, don't I?"

Groose nodded. "Yup."

The tall blonde chuckled but sighed. "Well then, I guess so."

"Good." Just as the red head said that, the bell for fifth period rang. People ran from the lunchroom, slamming half eaten food into the trashcan and running down the halls to classes.

The Cool Kid group, however, walked slowly behind. Link, of course, following slowly behind them.

He heard Fledge sigh, as he pulled Link up to speed. "You don't need to be so shy. You can walk with us, you know."

Link blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

The older only nodded, as Karane walked over to Groose. "_What _were you guys talking about?"

The red head only smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just talking about a good way to welcome Link during sixth."

Karane smiled but was still suspicious. "Oh, okay. Good!"

The group then all walked into the science class together, coming back out with all their things. Almost all separated, except Link, Fledge and Pipit.

Link looked to the freckle faced guy and blushed. Fledge noticed, before they walked into their math class together.

The three of them sat down at a table together in the back, and set their things down. There was a noticeable silence between them, even with the rest of the class talking and yelling away.

"So…Link, you haven't met freckle face yet, huh?" Pipit glared at him.

The blonde shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Well then, this is Pipit." He smiled, swinging his hands in Pipit's direction.

Link smiled at the scowling brunette, as the teacher walked up to the front of the class. She called roll quickly before starting the class.

The blonde Hylian was planning on paying attention, but with Fledge and Pipit whispering beside him, he just couldn't focus. So he tuned in to their conversation.

"_Fledge, _why does _he _have to sit with us?" Pipit growled quietly, crossing his arms like a child.

"Ugh, Pip, don't be such a jerk. Just give him a chance, alright?"

The freckle faced teen rolled his eyes. "Why should I? He doesn't _have _to be part of our group, he can make his own friends!"

Fledge growled at him. "Be quiet, you jerk! Do you want him to hear you?"

Pipit scoffed. "Like I care! If he gets upset, he can go cry in the bathroom! Then at least he'll leave us alone."

Fledge just groaned and rolled his eyes, facing his attention back to the teacher. Pipit did the same, but Link couldn't. It was pointless for Fledge to tell Pipit to be quiet, since Link had advanced Hylian hearing. And what he heard was only heartbreaking.

He, of course, wouldn't allow himself to cry. Not on the first day of school, and especially not in front of his two new friends. Or, friend.

The bell soon rang, and the teens all scurried out of the classroom. Sixth period, last class of the day. Link looked down at his schedule. Last was Art.

_Ah, thank goddesses. Maybe this class won't be so…talkative…_

Fledge soon grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to Art. The blonde didn't happen to notice Pipit walking beside him.

Said freckled teen walked with an annoyed scowl on his face. He sighed, right before he noticed Groose beside him.

He chuckled. "Hey, so tell me the plan again."

The red head rolled his golden eyes. "It's not much of a plan. I'll come to the art room door, when you see me, lead _him _to the bathroom and we'll go from there."

Pipit chuckled. "Alright. But, how am I going to get him to follow me to the bathroom?"

Groose shrugged. "I can't do all the work. Figure it out yourself."

The freckled teen rolled his eyes but smirked and nodded. "Fine, I'll be watching the door."

Groose nodded as he, Cawlin and Strich walked into the gym. With happened to be right next to the art room.

Fledge, Link and Pipit then walked into said room, with Zelda and Karane following behind. All five sat at a table near the back of the room, like always, which was next to big windows.

"Wonder what we're doing today…" Zelda smiled, looking at her friends.

Karane and Pipit both laughed and said in unison, "Nothing!"

Fledge chuckled. "Yeah, have we actually had anything to turn in yet?"

Zelda smiled. "Nope."

"And we're already halfway through the year." Karane reminded them.

"But wait, how does she get our grades for this class?" Fledge wondered aloud.

Karane chuckled. "Didn't you get an A last quarter?"

Fledge nodded, smirking.

"She doesn't put in grades, therefore they don't get lowered."

They all shared a laugh again, before they watched Cawlin and Strich walk into the room and to their table. "Hey, you guys think you could help us move something in the gym? We only need three of you." Cawlin asked.

They nodded, as Cawlin faced Pipit and Link. "You guys can just stay here. Keep each other company."

Link frowned and Pipit chuckled to himself. He then faced the blonde. "So, Link, right?"

Said blonde nodded and blushed.

"Uh, why did you just randomly come into the school year?"

Link smiled a bit, before sighing. "Well, for one, my old school had me skip a grade after we took IQ tests. And I also had to change schools since my, um…_family_ moved."

Pipit just nodded, obviously unintrigued, as he watched the door. "Why did you move?"

"Um, there was more space in the house we live at now in Skyloft then there was in the last house. I guess they realized and bought it as quick as they could."

He chuckled awkwardly, as Pipit rolled his eyes, not letting Link see. _What a bastard. Won't even refer to his parents with anything other than 'they'._

Soon enough he saw the red pompadoured teen appear in the room's doorway. He smirked and nodded to him, before turning back to Link. "Hey, I gotta use the bathroom. And since Cawlin wants us to 'keep each other company', come on."

Link chuckled a little, but nodded and stood with the brunette. They then walked into the hallway, meeting Groose. The blonde blushed and looked down at his boot covered feet, as Pipit acted surprised, "_Oh, _hey Groose."

"Hey, Pip. Uh, Luke, right?"

The blonde blushed a shade darker. "Link."

Groose rolled his eyes as Pipit chuckled. "Right, right."

They then walked into the males' bathrooms. Link walked in nonchalantly next to Pipit, and almost didn't notice the red head turn the lock on the door.

Said unsuspecting Hylian furrowed his blonde eyebrows. "Why'd you lock the door?"

Groose and Pipit both chuckled, before approaching Link. The blonde backed away from them slowly. "What're you d-"

Before he could finish, Groose pinned Link's arms behind his back. Pipit then brought out duct tape he had taken from the art room, and covered a strip over Link's rosebud lips.

The blonde tried to yell, but it was muffled with the tape. Pipit then wrapped some duct tape around his arms as well to keep them from coming apart.

They then forced him into one of the stalls, and tripped him, sending him face forward into the toilet in front of him.

Groose held him and his now soaked blonde locks down into the water as Pipit flushed the toilet. The blonde held his breath as long as he could before he forced his head up and took a large breath. Groose then pushed his head back into the water and Pipit flushed it again, choking the blonde.

_Oh goddesses…_

Meanwhile…

As Karane, Zelda and Fledge re-entered their classroom, they looked around for both Pipit and Link.

"Where'd they go?" Karane wondered aloud, before Strich ran into the room.

"Hey, uh…" he walked to Fledge. "Look, I can't keep bad secrets. Even for my closest friends…."

"What are you talking about?" Fledge asked, as the tall blonde grabbed his arm.

"Just come on."

They then walked to the bathrooms, Karane and Zelda slowly following behind.

As Strich and Fledge walked to the male's stalls, both girls sighed.

"I guess we can't be in on the secret…" Zelda sighed.

"It's locked!" Fledge exclaimed. "Well, what do we do now?"

Karane then pulled a bobby pin from her hair. "Here, try this."

Fledge nodded and took it from the ginger, and stuck it into the key hole. He pushed it around inside the tiny crevice before finally the door clicked. Strich then followed Fledge into the bathrooms, only for them both to stop almost immediately.

Karane then walked into the room only to gasp at the sight before them. Fledge gasped with her.

At that moment, Link jerked his head up for a breath making both Groose and Pipit look up and notice the other members of the Cool Kids group.

The soaked blonde struggled for breath, as they both gasped.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this chapter took so long :/ :P Anywho~Please review and follow if you liked, love ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4: What's One More?

A/N: Hey guys! Hopy ya'll had a great Thanksgiving and Black Friday! A friend and I stayed out until 2, hopped up on Starbucks Frapps so yeah, it was fun :) Anywho~sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been dealing with a lot of stressful crap and etc., but I finally found some time and thought i'd update and hoepfully soon I'll find time to update Locked in Shackles, as well. Anywho~don't own Zelda, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Karane growled angrily. "So, _this _is your idea of welcoming Link, huh?"

Pipit and Groose both chuckled sheepishly, dropping their holds on the blonde.

The freckled teen then began to stutter. "Uh, y-you see Karane, w-we were…uh…trying to…"

"Save him!" Groose chuckled. "He uh, fell into the toilet and started to drown and we were trying to save him!"

Link, who still gasped for breath and coughed up water, narrowed his eyes at them.

The female ginger then rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right! Ugh, I told you guys to be nice to him!"

Zelda scoffed as well and stomped her foot in anger, before she rushed down to Link's side. "I'm so disappointed in you two! I thought you were better than this…"

Strich chuckled behind them. "You obviously don't know them very well then."

No one even noticed how red Fledge's face was. He was beyond angry. He ran to Link's side and helped the soaking blonde up. He walked Link out of the stall and him and Karane began to gently tear the duct tape off of him.

All the while, Zelda continued to glare at both of them. "I still can't believe you guys! That was so mean! You almost drowned the poor thing!"

"And on his first day, at that!" Karane chimed in. "Fledge? You wanna say something? You look like you're gonna bust."

Fledge opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did the bathroom door flew open. Cawlin came in laughing maniacally.

"Did I miss-oh…" seeing all of his friends and Link in the room, the short teen began to walk backwards before Strich grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Nah, you're not leaving. I think the 'Cool Kids' have something to discuss." The tall blonde stated, pushing Cawlin back into the room.

"What?" Groose said, as he and Pipit both exited the stall. "What do we have to discuss?"

Zelda scoffed loudly, and crossed her arms. "Well, first I think you should apologize to Link!"

Groose and Pipit both sarcastically laughed, as the freckled teen said, "Why should we?"

Karane's face turned pink. "Because you almost drowned him, you bastard!"

Pipit blushed, and shrunk back against the stall doors.

Groose then chimed in. "Look, we don't want him to be part of our group. It's simple, and pretty obvious."

Fledge finally burst. "Well, why not?" his yell echoed in the bathroom.

"Because we were just fine, maybe better, without him!" Cawlin chimed in.

"What's one more?" Zelda wondered aloud, still angrier than the cool headed teen had ever been.

"That's exactly what you said when you pushed Fledge into our group!" Groose stated, growing angry himself.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Fledge yelled, as he ripped the last bit of tape off of Link.

"I mean, you're enough to handle! We don't need another goody two shoes faggot like you around!" the red head shouted, his deep voice echoing in the tiled stalls.

Fledge only let his bottom lip tremble before he stormed out of the bathrooms.

"Fledge!" Karane ran after him, as Zelda turned to Groose.

"Groose, how stupid are you? He's touchy about that subject and you know it, you jerk!" she shook her head and sighed, in an attempt to release some anger. "Why do we have to be a 'group' in the first place?"

"Because _we're _the Cool Kids!" Pipit stated firmly. "We run the halls and _we _fit in. Face it, you're just not a Cool Kid, Link."

The blonde's face then grew angry and pink. "Who said I wanted to be one?"

Groose and Pipit both turned to him. "What?"

Link scoffed. "I never wanted to be a 'Cool Kid'. Why would I want to be? In the first place, you're not cool kids, you're just jerks. And in the second place, the only reason I was around was because Fledge was actually nice to me and told me to sit with you guys."

Groose rolled his golden eyes. "Then why do we have Fledge in the group in the first place?"

"Because he didn't have any friends when he first came here!" Strich finally got a word in. "And Zelda, being the kind soul she is, invited him to sit with us!"

Pipit scoffed. "Then why is she in the group?"

At those words, Groose stepped on Pipit's foot with extreme force. "Shut up!"

Zelda's face grew angry. "Well, if you don't want me in the group-"

But neither of them were paying attention. They were both lost in anger at each other.

"Well, why is Karane in the group?" Groose yelled at Pipit, making his freckles disappear in red anger.

"Because she _is _a Cool Kid. She never tried to let anyone join without an approval from all of us!"

"She's not cool and you know it. Karane is just a hyper active bitch!"

At that moment, the pigtailed ginger walked back into the bathroom. "Yeah, I can't find Fledge. And, heh, what was it you said about me?"

Groose's face didn't lose anger. "Oh, don't act like it's not true!"

Karane then rolled her eyes and took Link and Zelda by their wrists. "Come on. We don't need to be near these idiots. You coming, Strich?"

The tall blonde looked to the girls and Link, and back to Groose and Pipit, before he responded. "You bet."

The red head only growled. "Don't be so dramatic!"

But they were already gone, leaving Groose, Pipit and Cawlin standing quiet and angry in the bathrooms.

"Nice going, Groose." Pipit scoffed, crossing his arms.

"_Me?"_ Groose questioned, angry coursing through his veins.

"Yeah, thanks to you Karane hates me!"

"Yeah, and Zelda hates me! Big deal…"

"Oh, shut up! You know it's a big deal. I really like Karane, you really like Zelda." The freckled teen sighed. "You know what we have to do."

The red head crossed his arms, but nodded. "Yeah, I know."

As both of them exited the bathrooms, Cawlin escaped behind them and ran back to the gym. He didn't want to be mixed up in all this any longer.

Both Groose and Pipit took a deep breath, before they both walked into the art room. Only to see the class was deserted.

"Ah, damn it!" Groose grumped, as Pipit picked up his things and Groose got his from the gym.

"Did the bell ring?" the freckled teen wondered aloud, as he followed Groose out the front entrance of the school. Groups of teens were outside. They were running, talking, waiting or just sitting around eating.

Groose sighed. "Guess we didn't notice."

"I'll say," Cawlin said, walking out behind them. "You two were at each other's throats."

The taller two rolled their eyes, as Pipit looked down at the shortie. "You're not mad at us, right Cawlin?"

He chuckled. "A 'course not! That was pretty awesome if you ask me. But you might wanna patch things up with Strich."

Groose and Pipit both nodded, as they walked around together. Cawlin followed behind them.

Soon spotting the tall blonde, they walked up behind Strich.

"Hey!" Pipit called, startling the tallest.

He sharply turned away from Karane and Zelda. "Goddesses, don't scare me like that!"

"What do you guys want?" Karane grumped, her skinny arms crossed over her chest.

Groose sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Look, we're sorry about what we did."

Pipit chimed in. "Yeah, we were being stupid…and kinda jealous we weren't in the spotlight anymore."

Zelda rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Geez, you guys. You know you two are practically the leaders of this high school, and the 'Cool Kids' as well. You'll always be in the spotlight!"

Karane rolled her eyes as well. "Yeah, well you really shouldn't be apologizing to us, but to Link. And Fledge, too!"

Groose and Pipit nodded, faking ashamed looks.

"Yeah, we know." The freckled teen sighed. "Where are they?"

Karane sighed. "Well, Fledge left without a word so I don't know where he is."

"And Link said he had to get home early, so he already left." Zelda frowned slightly.

Groose sighed. "I guess it'll have to wait 'til tomorrow then."

Zelda and Strich nodded, as Karane cleared her throat. "And you two better start being nice to him! For real nice!"

Groose and Pipit nodded, as Karane shot a death glare at the both of them with her cunning azure eyes.

"Of course we will, Karane!" Pipit chuckled.

"Yeah, no problem!" the pompadoured teen laughed.

"Good." The ginger turned. "Come on Zelda, we gotta get to your house before your dad gets upset."

"Yeah, no kidding." The blonde walked with her, waving goodbye to the four boys behind them.

They waved back before Strich glared at the taller two. "I still can't believe you two would do that…"

Groose chuckled. "Really? I'm surprised, we've done worse."

Strich crossed his arms. "That wasn't my point, you ass."

Pipit rolled his eyes. "Look, we'll be nicer to him. Alright?"

Strich rolled his beady, golden eyes. "You'd better. Come on, Cawlin."

The short bluenette smirked, following behind his closest friend. "Have fun apologizing, you two." He shot back at them, earning a flick at the back of his big head.

As they left, the freckled teen rolled his eyes along with the red head.

They then began to walk together to their own homes. They slumped their shoulders and kicked the stones and dirt beneath them. They soon both sighed.

"You know, I still hate him." Pipit sighed, kicking a rock into a nearby pond.

"Me too." Groose chuckled. "You do realize we're not going to start being nice to him, right?"

Pipit laughed with him. "Like I didn't know that."

They then obnoxiously laughed, high-fived and walked through a line of a waddling duck family.

* * *

A/N: Whoo, finally finished :) So, yeah. I don't really have anything else to say down here ;) Just please review and follow if you liked and want more! Love you guys and girls! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: Scars

A/N: Hey guys and girls! I'm finally updating :) Wish updates didn't take so long. Oh well. Anywho~sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with a lot recently, and haven't had much inspiration. But maybe I'll get back into the spirit soon! Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

PS. I don't think Fledge actually has parents or a sister, but I'm just gonna go ahead and pretend ;)

PPS. I forgot to say before, but if you haven't heard Cool Kids by Echosmith yet, you should. You're missing out.

* * *

Chapter 5

Fledge woke up the next morning with a stretch and a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stay in bed and never have to face anyone again. But he knew he had to.

"Wake up, you damn fag." He heard his door being harshly knocked on. "Come on, let's go!"

As the teen listened to his father leave from outside his door, he sighed again and leaned back down on the sheets. He then listened to his alarm ring from across him room.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, throwing the blanket over his voice.

"Turn that goddess-damned thing off!" he heard his mother yell from down the hall.

Fledge scoffed, as he got out of bed in only boxers. As he slammed his palm down on the button, he mumbled. "Drunk already? Normally she waits until eleven a.m. to get hammered…"

He then pulled his usual school attire from his dresser. Putting on deodorant before dressing, of course. He quickly shoved his boots onto his feet, grabbed his bag of school items and walked out of his room.

"What in hell took you so long?" his father yelled at him, shoving his shoulder when he didn't reply.

"I was tired. I…couldn't fall asleep last night…" he earned another shove, before he made it out the door.

All he heard was his older sister call after him. "Have a good day, bro! Don't get beaten up!"

Fledge sighed, as he walked out into the wet, cold weather.

"Of course the one day I decided to forget my jacket at home…" he mumbled, as the rain fell onto him and damped his attire. "Damn…"

He started on his walk to school. It took about half of an hour to get to the school from his home, so getting up early was important for him.

He sighed remembering his sister's words. "Don't get beaten up? Ha, that's likely…"

Fledge loved his sister. She was one of the only people he could trust, and one of the only people that was aware of his homosexuality. And the others were the members of the Cool Kids. His so called, 'friends'.

He sighed, crossing his arms over his bruised chest. If the kids at school weren't doing the bullying, it was either his parents or himself.

Aside from his abusive guardians, did he know self-harm was bad? Of course he did!

Did it stop him? Hell no.

He rolled up his sleeves to look at the freshly made, red cuts on both his wrists. Touching them stung, but seeing them intrigued him and made him smile a bit.

"I hope the scars stay…" he mumbled, putting presser on one cut and wincing at the sting. He quickly pushed his sleeves back down at his looked by up at the surrounding sights.

He sighed as he passed the same lake, trees, fountains and flower beds he did every day. Looking ahead, he noticed a blonde teen walking ahead of him. The blonde stopped to pet a remlit that mewed on the sidewalk.

As said blonde heard footsteps behind him, he turned and saw his older companion

"Ah, hey Link!" Fledge smiled, walking up next to his friend.

As said blonde smiled back, he pushed his sleeves down covering his wrists and hands.

Fledge frowned a bit. "That jacket's kinda big for you, huh?"

Link just nervously chuckled. "It's a…hand me down."

The older just nodded, as they walked together to the high school. And both of them knew they didn't want to be going.

Meanwhile…

Pipit woke up slowly, groaning as his head ached like all other days. He stood from his bed with crumpled covers and took an aspirin that sat unattended on his dresser. Along with his normal attire for school, which he quickly changed into, before rushing downstairs. His school items were in hand.

"Ah, morning sweetheart." His mother greeted him as he walked and sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning, mom." He said quickly, before stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. An apple next and then followed a glass of orange juice, before he quickly stood, kissed his mom on the cheek, picked up his things and ran out the door.

"Have a good day, Pipit!" she called after him, closing the door after he left.

The freckled teen shivered as he walked out into the wet weather. "Damn it, I forgot my coat…"

He then wrapped his arm around his broad torso, as he walked up the driveway to Groose's house.

He rang the doorbell once, and out stormed a seemingly pissed pompadour supporter. He stomped along, and grumped back at the slow moving freckle face, "Hurry up, pipsqueak."

Pipit frowned and furrowed his brows. "I told you not to call me that. Anyway, why so upset?"

Groose rolled his golden eyes and sighed. "Just…shit, that's all. A ton of shit happened this morning…"

"Wanna talk about it, or somethin'?"

The red head laughed. "Hell, no. Now come on…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

The two sped walked on the sidewalk side by side before finally reaching their school. They met up with Strich and Cawlin right outside the entrance.

"Hey guys." Pipit greeted, giving a wide, dimpled smirk.

"Hey." Cawlin smirked back, as Strich crossed his arms over his chest.

"You guys apologize to them yet?" the tall blonde asked, tapping his impatient foot.

Groose again rolled his eyes. "We haven't seen them yet, Strich. We did only just get here."

Strich sighed, looking over and seeing Fledge approaching holding a firm grasp around Link's hand as he was trying to run the other way.

"Come on…Link!" Fledge struggled, pulling the blonde along.

He groaned. "I don't wanna face them…not after messing up your group…"

Chocolate colored eyes were rolled. "Link, please. You didn't screw up the 'Cool Kids'," he made sure to do air quotes. "It was already pretty screwed up. In any case, maybe a fight made us stronger or something…"

Link now rolled his cerulean orbs, as they approached the other four. "I really doubt it…"

"Hey, you two." Cawlin said, almost sighing as Strich cleared his throat in Groose's direction.

Pipit and Groose only shared a look of annoyance, before turning to both Link and Fledge.

"Alright, well uh…" he pointed at Link and drew a blank.

The blonde smirked a little and blushed. "Link."

"Yeah, uh…Link. So, we're really sorry about what went yesterday. We were being stupid and uh…"

"Felt threated that you would be more popular than us." Pipit suavely said, sarcasm almost flowing in his tone.

Of course said blonde didn't notice. "Well, uh…that's okay. And, trust me, I could never be more popular."

"And Fledge, we owe you an apology too." The freckled teen sighed.

"Yeah. You know I didn't mean what I said…just, when Zelda gets mad at me I get crazy so…you know…" the red head sheepishly said, running a finger along the perfect straightness of his pompadour.

"I know, I know…and…" Fledge sighed. "I guess if Link can forgive you for what you did, I can forgive you for that."

He then walked over and pulled Groose's ear down. "But you had _better _be nice to him, or so help me, I will tell Zelda."

The red head nodded quickly. "Of course we will! I think a new friendship will bond the 'Cool Kids' together."

Fledge nodded. "Good, glad to hear."

Pipit nodded as well, as they heard the bell ring.

"Ah, well I gotta go." Fledge turned to the door, with Strich and Cawlin following behind.

Link sighed, being left behind as Pipit and Groose started walking behind them.

"Uh, you coming?" Groose asked, looking back at the blonde.

Link snapped out of his daze and nodded, quickly catching up to them.

As Link walked behind the both of them, Pipit whispered in Groose's ear, "We're not _actually _going to start being nice to him, right?"

The red head stifled a laugh as he leaned down next to the freckled teen. "Of course not. We're just gonna 'befriend' him, until he trusts us. Then we unleash all hell."

Pipit smirked rather evilly, before him and Groose secretly high fived without Link seeing.

The freckled teen smirked at the blonde, who had finally caught up with him. He smiled his own warm, dimpled smile as he held his books close to his chest.

_Maybe today will be better._ He thought happily, with the small voice in the back of his head refusing to agree.

They soon reached their literature class and sat down together. All three chatted about random things, such as music, loftwings, girls. Two girls in particular, at that.

"You like Karane?" Link asked, smiling widely.

Pipit crossed his arms and sunk down into his seat, arms crossed. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"And _you _like Zelda." He looked at Groose, a less ecstatic smile on his face. Almost upset.

Said red head chuckled. "Yeah."

"And you _better _keep your mouth shut, you got that?" the freckled teen grouched, glaring at Link then at Groose.

"Of course, of course! I wouldn't dare tell, I promise!" the blonde smiled and made a cross over his heart.

Soon enough, the professor stood, took roll and started to teach the class. Link turned to listen and take notes, all the while Groose and Pipit chatted.

"Why the hell did I have to tell him that?" Pipit growled at the pompadour sporting teen.

"Hey, telling someone a secret is a guaranteed way of gaining trust. Plus, he's not gonna tell. Look at the little pipsqueak." He motioned to Link's thin, scrawny physique. "And if he does tell, well…we'll make it to where he won't return to the school. Or any other, for that matter."

Pipit just rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Good, now pay attention. You're already failing most your classes. Except art…" Groose laughed.

The freckled teen almost burst into laughter. "I wasn't the one who was held back!"

Groose lightly shoved the brunette, as the teacher snapped in their direction.

"Groose! Pipit! Do you two need to move?" said elder snapped.

They covered their mouths, which still filled with laughter.

"No…" Pipit mumbled, glaring at Link, who smirked at them.

When the teacher and the rest of the class turned back around, Pipit sighed, calming himself.

"That pipsqueak is going _down._"

* * *

A/N: Ugh, my chapters are just getting shorter. Oh well, it's something, right? Anywho~hopefully you guys liked this chapter. If you did, please review and follow! Thanks for reading! Love ya'll!


	6. Chapter 6: Washes Her Hair In the Sink

A/N: I feel bad I haven't updated much lately :/ Oh my goodness, if you guys watched Teen Nick Top Ten the other night like I did….Echosmith played Cool Kids and my heart melted! I love them so much! Sydney puts so much effort and love into her singing, you can just tell! And she's so beautiful, inspiring, and perfect! She, Noah, Jamie and Graham are my total inspiration to live! Without their music I probably wouldn't be here :)

PS. I didn't mention before, but this story is in kind of like present day. So there's cellphones, laptops, etc.

Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

Finally it was lunchtime. And Link couldn't even fake a smile, like he usually had to.

"You coming?" Fledge asked, smiling at the blonde.

"Um..."

"C'mon, silly. I won't let them hurt ya."

Link smiled shyly and blushed, as he stood from his table in science.

"Thanks, Fledge." The blonde teen stayed next to his elder friend as they walked down the hallway with Pipit.

"Geez, I don't think he'll ever let up about that lab safety junk. We're not stupid enough to swallow a beaker." The freckled teen sighed.

Fledge and Link chuckled and nodded, as Groose and Strich caught up behind them. Cawlin ran behind to catch up.

Karane and Zelda caught up as well, as they walked together into the cafeteria. They all sat down together, Link more hesitantly of course.

Fledge smiled as the blonde sat next to him and whispered into his ear, "You don't need to be so shy, ya know."

Link just gave a small smile and blushed pink, as he whispered back, "I guess."

Across from them Pipit and Groose were whispering.

"Got a new plan yet?" The freckled asked the red head.

Groose sighed. "Nah. You?"

Pipit shook his head, as he pushed the onions off of his pizza.

Zelda suddenly sighed and let her head fall on the table, her long blonde locks following.

"Something the matter?" Karane asked, looking over her friend.

"Ugh, I don't understand why we have to have homework. I had so much last night I only slept an hour."

Karane then began to laugh. "That's because you're a total procrastinator! You were up late because you had just started that Lit essay, right?"

The blonde beauty lifted her head off the table for only a second before letting it land back. "Shut up."

Karane and Cawlin chuckled at her, as Fledge and Link chatted away.

"So, how's your second day so far?" Fledge asked, smiling widely at the blonde.

"Um, fine I guess. I was amazed when Groose let me sit with him in Spanish." Said blonde smiled, blushing as pink as always.

"Really? Well, that's good." Fledge smiled. "Not really like Groose, though."

"I was surprised too. And he and Pipit told me who they liked."

Fledge then laughed. "Yeah, Karane and Zelda, right?"

Link nodded and chuckled along with him.

When their laughter died, Link sighed and took in a breath, building his confidence. "So, if you don't mind me asking...did Groose call you...that word yesterday for a reason or just loss of anything else to say or whatever?"

Fledge stared confused at the blonde for a moment, before he got it. "Oh, you mean when he called me a faggot?"

Link nodded.

The older teen sighed and looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

"You don't have to tell me, of course!" Link smiled, blushing with embarrassment.

"No, I might as well tell you. I don't...guess it'll hurt." The elder sighed. "You're not...judgmental, if you know what I mean?"

The younger quickly shook his head. "Why should I be?"

Fledge sighed, as looked down at the floor, then chuckled nervously. "I'm not exactly straight."

Link tilted his head. "So, you like guys?"

Fledge sighed. "Well, I'd say I'm bi. I like both. But really, I don't look at gender or race or whatever. I'd rather be with someone I love and someone who loves me back, you know?"

The blonde brought a wide smile to his face as he nodded. "Yeah."

"What about you?"

The blonde's face soon flushed again. "M-me?"

Fledge laughed. "I'm curious, if you don't mind."

"Well, it's only fair..." He thought for a minute. "Well, I can't be certain, given the fact I've never been in a relationship before, but to be honest I've always been more attracted to guys."

Fledge nodded and smiled along with Link.

"But like you said, as long as the other loved me, I think I'd be happy." The blonde added, chuckling.

After another moment of silence between them, Fledge asked, "So, has anyone caught your eye yet?"

"Do I like anyone here?" The blush couldn't disappear from Link's cheeks.

"Yeah." Fledge smiled, nodding and chuckling.

Link blushed and laughed. "Um…can you keep a _really _big secret?"

Fledge smiled and laughed as well, nodding. "Of course!"

"You promise?"

"Of course! I'd never tell!"

Link then leaned in rather close and whispered right in Fledge's pointed ear. "Groose."

The older then gave a surprised face and his lovely chocolate eyes widened. "_What_?"

"You heard me!"

"But…he's such a jerk to you!"

Link blushed and looked down. "Uh huh…"

"Are you one of those people?" Fledge leaned in to the younger.

"Those people?"

"Yeah. Those people that like or date jocks that are total jerks cause they find it cute or somethin'? I don't know the whole science of it, Link…"

"No! No…I…don't know why I like him. I just…kinda caught his eyes when I first saw him yesterday and kind of…"

"Fell in love at first sight?"

"Guess so." The blonde sighed as the bell rang.

Him and Fledge both stood up together and walked to the trash cans. Link then threw his food that hadn't been touched away along with the remnants of Fledge's lunch.

"I'm surprised you threw that away. I didn't see you eat a thing." Fledge looked at Link.

The blonde shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm not hungry, really."

They both then walked back to the science room, picked up their things and walked with Pipit to their fifth period math class.

Fledge and Link tried their hardest to pay attention, take notes and attempt to understand what the teacher tried to explain, but Pipit just couldn't keep his mind focused.

'Damn it…' he thought, making marks on the table with his eraser. "Why can't I think of anything? Normally my mind is bursting with great ideas…'

He rubbed his temples and quietly sighed, tuning out the rest of the classroom. No wonder he was failing. "It has to be something unnoticeable…so that rules of beating him up, basically…"

"Pipit? Pipit!" the teacher screeched across the room, snapping the freckled teen out of his daze.

"Wha-uh, yes mam?"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed to the board. "Can you answer this problem, Pipit?"

The freckled teen stared at the board for a moment, feeling a blush cover his freckles. He felt butterflies in his stomach, his forehead felt sweaty and the board got blurry. He absolutely _loathed _being embarrassed.

"N-no, mam." He shrunk back in his seat, covering his face with his forearm.

"Well then how about paying attention?" she hissed, proceeding to call on Link.

"X equals Eight?" the blonde answered, earning a smirk from the teacher.

"Correct!" she looked back at the blushing teen. "You could learn a thing or two from him, Pipit."

The freckled teen frowned and glared at the blonde teen, who looked as if he hadn't even just been complimented. In fact, he looked upset himself.

'_Not enough applause, for ya?' _the freckled teen thought, rolling his eyes.

Fledge noticed Link's upset face, and asked, "What's wrong?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't want attention. And I certainly don't want Pipit to hate me more than he already does."

Fledge smiled sympathetically. "Aw, don't be silly. He and Groose promised to befriend you, so there's no worries."

Link smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "I guess. Thanks."

Fledge smiled and nodded, as they turned to pay their attention back to the teacher.

Pipit chuckled under his breath, as he rolled his eyes once more. "No worries, huh? We'll see…"

The bell soon rang, and the trio gathered their things and the three of them walked to Art.

"Maybe today will be a day without controversy, huh?" Fledge said, directing it more towards Pipit.

"Yeah, yeah." The auburn teen sighed, as Groose and the other two cronies showed up.

"Hey, guys." Pipit smirked back at them, his prominent dimples showing.

"Hey." Strich and Cawlin greeted together, like they always did.

"You think of anything yet?" Groose asked, in a whisper tone to Pipit.

"Nah, but I have to do something. He embarrassed me in math, that little bastard." The freckled teen crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

Groose smirked. "That's the spirit. We'll plan later, huh?"

"Yup."

Groose, Strich and Cawlin the separated themselves from the others as they turned into the gym for their Wrestling practice, and the rest turned into the art room.

"Time for another day of nothing." Karane smirked, as they all sat together at the table in the back.

Link sighed, watching as the others got out homework or their cellphones to pass the time. He listened to the girls gossip back and forth.

"Did I tell you what I heard about Peatrice?" Karane asked, looking at Zelda with her wide azure eyes.

Zelda shook her head. "No, what?"

"Someone told me she doesn't take showers. She just washes her hair in a sink, if she ever does. But you didn't hear it from me."

Both the blonde and ginger shared a laugh, as Link asked, "Who's Peatrice?"

Zelda looked at him. "A homely girl, who's basically nothing but a total loner."

Karane then pointed at a table far off in a corner. Only a single girl sat at it. "That's Peatrice."

Link tilted his head, and looked the girl over. She was rather thin, with extremely baggy clothing. Her blonde hair, which was tied in two pigtails, didn't look dirty but like it hadn't been brushed in a long while.

The blonde had a sudden urge to get up and say hi, but being the shy teen he was, he stayed in his seat. He continued to look at her, and tried his hardest to understand why they'd want to make fun of her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. To be honest, I don't know if Peatrice and Link are the same age in the game, but in the story they are :) I love her to death, btw :P Anywho~if you liked, please review and follow! Love you guys! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: A New Plan

A/N: Winter Break's over tomorrow ;( And I need braces…so ya, not a great couple of days these are. But, I've recently gotten some crazy new ideas for this story, and it'll be a lot more interesting than I thought it would be ^U^ Anywho~I don't own Zelda! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

The final bell had finally rang. All the students in Skyloft High sighed in relief, as they gathered their things and crowded out the exit.

Pipit sighed, as he caught up with Groose, Strich and Cawlin. "Hey!"

The red head smirked maliciously. "Finally you catch up. You ready to plan?"

The freckled auburn smirked widely, showing off his dimples. "You bet."

"Good. Let's head to your house, huh?" the pompadoured teen said, as they began to walk in the direction of Pipit's house with Strich and Cawlin following behind.

"So, what are we doing?" Strich asked the short bluenette next to him.

Cawlin smirked. "You'll see."

The tall blonde just rolled his eyes, as he and the shortest began to jog to catch up with Groose and Pipit.

A few minutes into their speed walk, Pipit finally worked up the courage to ask, "Hey, not that I mind hanging at my place, but I'd like to know why we never go to yours?"

Groose sighed, beginning to walk slower. "It's…no reason. Your house is just cleaner and less loud. You don't have any siblings."

Pipit nodded, chuckling. "Well, minus the cleaner house, that's true. Don't you have like two older brothers?"

The red head sighed. "Three."

The auburn laughed. "Then yeah, we should probably keep going to my place."

Groose nodded, biting his lip. He looked away for a moment and sighed in relief.

As Pipit began to slow, he finally turned and walked to his house; with Groose, Strich and Cawlin following behind.

The freckled teen turned a key into the lock, and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!"

He walked farther into his home, with the others behind. His mother sat on the couch, watching the television.

"Ah, hello darling. How was your day?" she asked, standing and hugging her tall, freckled son.

"It was fine. Uh, me and the guys are gonna go hang in my room, okay?"

She nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Yes, yes, darling. That's fine. Do you boys need anything?"

Pipit shook his head, as he and the other three headed up the stairs towards his room.

"Have fun, darlings! Dinner's at six!" she then went back to sit on the couch, and grabbed yarn and needles to continue knitting from the previous day.

Pipit opened his door at the end of the upper floor's hall, and let the others and himself in before locking it behind himself.

The auburn then sighed, throwing his books on the bed and kicking his boots off into a corner. "I gotta say, I'm sick of the cold weather. I wanna wear sandals…"

The three others laughed, before doing the same. They sat on the carpeted floor, and waited for the auburn.

Pipit took a couple of pills from a bottle and dry swallowed them, before joining them on the floor.

"Alright, might as well get started." The red head smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"First off, what're we doing?" Strich asked.

Groose and Pipit both groaned, as the pompadoured teen grumped, "Cawlin, can't you do anything?"

"You were supposed to convince him to come!" Pipit scolded. "Not trick him!"

"Well, how was I supposed to convince him? He's stubborn…" the shortest backed himself up, sighing.

"Convince me for what?" the tall blonde asked, suddenly blushing and grimacing. "We're not having an orgy, are we?"

Cawlin and Pipit then burst out laughing and Groose blushed with him. "Goddesses, no! We're trying to think of a plan!"

As the immature two calmed themselves, Strich sighed. "A plan for what?"

"Revenge." Pipit smirked evilly.

Strich gave a confused look for just a moment, before he got it. "Against Link?"

The other three nodded, as the taller blonde shook his head and stood. "No, I won't be a part of any of this! I told you guys to start being nice to him!"

"Well, why should we?" Pipit asked.

Strich groaned. "He's nice and hasn't done anything wrong!"

Groose groaned too. "That's not true! Our group didn't fight like this until he showed up! We used to be close, always there for each other. We were all best friends!"

Cawlin scoffed. "That's not really true though, is it?"

The red head looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, things haven't been perfect since Fledge has been around either have they?"

Pipit's temper was now on edge. "Well, they were better than they are now!"

Groose turned his attention back to the tall blonde who was shoving his boots back on. "Come on, Strich. Do you really like having to fight back and forth?"

The blonde sighed and shook his head, sitting back down. "Of course, I don't. But…has he really done anything to deserve our wrath?"

"He's embarrassed us." Pipit sighed.

"He's made us fight like this!" Groose frowned.

"And he thinks he can just barge into our lives, and make his better but ours worse!" Cawlin cried. "We don't need him, Strich. But we doneed you."

"Yeah, please Strich?" the auburn begged.

"Come on, it'll be just like the old times!" the red head smiled.

The tall blonde sighed, before pulling his boots back off. The three around him smirked, and high fives went around.

"Alright, alright, fine. But I don't want to be recognized as part of the actual plan, alright?"

Groose nodded, as the four then sat together. "Alright. We got partakers, so we're half way there. But we still need a plan."

The four of them sat back and thought for a moment, before Cawlin suddenly looked like he was gonna burst.

"Ooh, ooh! I got it!" he cried, almost having an aneurism in the process.

"Spit it out, shorty." Groose sighed, as the midget had distracted his genius.

"What if we tuck glue on the bottom of his shoes?"

The three others just stared at him for a moment, almost glorifying his stupidity.

"What would that do?" Pipit asked.

"And how would we even do it?" Groose questioned, squinting his golden eyes a bit.

Cawlin then sighed. "Well…"

"What if we pull his chair out from under him when he's sitting?" Strich suggested, purposely making his less brutal.

The red head rolled his eyes. "We always do stuff like that, Strich. On a daily basis! Come on, guys! We need something stellar!"

"We could make up a bad rumor." The auburn suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that could be a second resort." Groose then suddenly had the spark of genius he was awaiting. "Have you guys noticed how Link seems pretty obsessed with keeping up with school work and doing well in class?"

Pipit sighed. "Yeah. That goody two-shoes is a total showoff."

Groose smirked wide. "Well, what if he locked him in a closet so he'd miss the school day, huh? That'd set him back and get him in deep trouble as well."

Pipit and Cawlin both nodded maliciously, aware of the Janitor's closet being locked from the outside.

"How will we get him in the closet?" the bluenette asked.

Groose shrugged. "We'll just tell him Professor Mido ran out of copy paper, and needs someone to get some. And we'll be 'late for an early wrestling meeting', huh?"

All but Strich then smiled widely and passed around high fives again.

"Ah, come on, Strich. Don't be such a stick in the mud, huh?" Cawlin sighed.

"Yeah." Pipit raised an eyebrow. "It's not like it physically hurts him, right?"

Strich rolled his beady, golden eyes and sighed. "I guess…but I still don't want any part of it!"

"Fine, fine." Groose smirked, as they looked around at one another. "Alright, we'll start tomorrow, okay? Just get there at normal times so nothing seems up."

"Boys! Dinner's ready, darlings!" Pipit's mother called from downstairs.

"Okay!" the auburn called back.

"You guys wanna stay? My mom always makes too much food, anyway." he asked, watching as Groose, Strich and Cawlin pulled their boots back on and grabbed their things.

"Sorry, I can't." Strich said.

"Me neither." Groose sighed, as he picked up a dropped book.

"If I get home late, my parents will probably call the police." Cawlin chuckled, waving goodbye to the freckled teen and the four of them all headed down the stairs.

The three non-residents of the house left in somewhat of a hurry, as Pipit closed the door behind them and sat down at the table with his mom.

"They didn't want to stay? We have plenty." She asked, tilting her head to the side just a bit.

"Nah. They gotta get home early." The auburn said, as he began to eat his dinner.

Silence was present at the dinner table, as per usual.

Meanwhile, Groose, Strich and Cawlin had all gone their separate ways.

The tall blonde arrived at his home, which wasn't too far from Pipit's. "I'm home, mom!"

"Hey, sweetie." His mother was a business woman and was rarely home. And as his parents were divorced, he almost never saw his father. "I'm working late tonight. Dinner's in the fridge, just heat it up."

Strich nodded, as he began to walk down the hall to his room.

His mother than threw on her jacket and opened the door to leave. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" he tried calling back, but she was already gone.

Cawlin had arrived at his home, which happened to be just a few doors down from Strich's. Once inside, he called, "I'm home!"

As per usual, no answer.

He walked down a hallway in his house to find his parents in the room next to his. The room that once belonged to his deceased brother.

Inside, his mother was sobbing and his dad was rubbing her back. "Darling, this did happen a while back. And there isn't a thing we can do about it now, so please don't cry."

Cawlin then cleared his throat in the hopes that he would be noticed. "I'm home." He repeated, with a blank face.

His mother gave him a rather upset face. As did his dad. He pushed Cawlin out of the room. "Cawlin, dinner's in the fridge! Now stop bothering your mother and I!"

He slammed the door in the short teen's face. Said teen then walked to the kitchen with no expression on his face. He took out his dinner from the fridge and began to eat it cold, without even thinking. It's not like his thoughts would let him taste the meal, anyway.

Groose finally arrived home. His home was farther away from Pipit's than the others were.

He quietly opened the door, hoping no one would hear, but of course someone did.

"Oh, look who's home!" one of his brother's teased, wrapping a hand around the red head's pompadour, messing it up entirely.

Groose tried to push the elder away, but he was only pushed back. Down to the floor he went, hitting hard and his books scattered.

He two elder brothers soon came. One spit on him, the other gave the red head a wet willy. And for once, Groose was totally powerless.

"Damn it…" he sighed, as he tried to stand with some shred of dignity. But all that was left was soon flying away, as his dad was approaching. His brothers scattered, and Groose tried doing the same but the back of his shirt was soon grabbed.

His father grimaced at him, as if he was road kill before dropping his shirt and shoving him back to the floor. His books scattered once again.

"If there's one thing I regret keeping, it's you." His father snarled, kicking the red head hard in the stomach and pouring the remainder of the beer in his hand on the teen's face.

And in the other room, his mother sat drinking, watching TV and neglecting her own son. What should be her pride and joy.

* * *

A/N: So, I thought I'd finally put in Groose, Pipit, Strich and Cawlin's family life to add some sad to the story. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad! If you liked, please review and follow! Love you guys! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: Peatrice

A/N: I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while, but didn't think it would happen this soon. I'm glad it did though ^U^ Anywho~I don't own Zelda, please enjoy! And review after, if you like!

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, Groose, Pipit and Cawlin all gathered together outside the entrance of the school. On their faces were smirks and the mischievous looks they had been born with.

"Alright, so we know the deal?" the red head asked, looking between his two friends.

"Yeah." Pipit smirked, as Cawlin nodded.

"Good."

As all three then entered the school, Pipit got away from the group. His job was to close and lock the door once Link was in the closet.

The freckled auburn chuckled, as he located the single janitor's closet in the small school. He then hid in the empty classroom beside it to wait. "Easy as can be."

Groose and Cawlin then began to walk up and down the halls, before soon locating the target blonde. Link.

They approached him, as the blonde was alone.

"Hey, Link!" Groose called, catching said Skyloftian's attention.

"Hm?"

"Hey, Professor Mido ran out of copy paper in his room and needs someone to get some." Cawlin explained their made up scenario.

"And we're late for an early wrestling club meeting, so can you do it?" Groose smirked at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure. Where's the paper?" Link asked, smiling.

"The janitor's closet." Cawlin rolled his small eyes.

The blonde tilted his head slightly. "Where is it?"

The red head then pointed down the hall. "Three doors down from Mido's room. Okay?"

Link then smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, no problem!"

"Good. Later!" Cawlin called, as he and Groose pretended to rush to the gym for a wrestling meeting.

"Well won't the little bastard be mortified?" Groose laughed, as he and Cawlin both shared high fives.

"He'd better be."

They continued their obnoxious laughter, as they loitered in the halls hitting on random girls in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Link had started down the hallway to find a small room that he knew had to be the janitor's closet. Only given away by the few sets of mop and buckets trashing it.

He then walked into the room and began scrolling the shelves and the floor to find the paper for his teacher. As he finally located it on the top shelf and he reached for it, he heard a click behind him.

Link looked and saw the door had closed. "That's funny…"

With a stack of paper in his arms, he then attempted to open the door to no avail.

"Does this lock from the outside?" he questioned, slowly going into panic mode and knocking hard on the door.

Knocking also had no avail, and the desperate blonde then proceeded to look around the room for an aid to his situation.

He scanned every shelf seeing all but something that could aid him. Even a bobby pin could've helped!

The blonde then sighed, before seeing a satchel on the dirty floor, which he found ironic for the janitor's floor to be dirty.

He hesitated for only a moment, before going through the bag to find a wallet. He instinctively began to feel guilty about going through a wallet, but he couldn't miss his classes. It was only his third day for goddess's sake!

He opened the cheap wallet, and watched as rupees slipped from it. "Whoops."

Soon after placing the currency in its rightful place, Link took a credit card from the cheap material and slid it through the crack of the door. He heard a click.

Meanwhile, Groose and Pipit were both cracking up over their plan.

"I can't wait to see his face at the end of the day!" the auburn laughed, making the red head raise a thick eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're gonna let him out after sixth, right?"

The pompadoured teen laughed. "Why bother? Who's gonna miss him?"

"Come on, Groose. He's gotta eat and get home. Otherwise his parents'll freak and this might turn into something bigger than it is…"

"Whatever."

As they pair both finished their conversation, Professor Mido then stood at the front of the room. He clapped his hands, signaling everyone to shut their mouths and pay attention.

"Alright class, we'll get started in just a moment. Let's see…" he turned for only a moment, as the class watched the door suddenly opened. In the open doorway stood Link.

Groose and Pipit both gasped, their eyes widening for a moment as they gasped simultaneously.

"What?" Groose struggled to not yell, as he angrily looked at the confused auburn next to him. "You idiot!"

The freckled teen angrily looked back. "I locked the door! I'm postitive, you ass! He was knocking on the door!"

"Well then how the hell did he get out?" the red head stared at the thin blonde, standing at the teacher's desk.

"Here, Professor." Link handed his elder the stack of paper he had taken. "The copy paper you needed."

The teacher looked up at him, almost confused. "Thank you, Link. I had actually ust ran out of paper. How did you know?"

The blonde smiled and pointed to the back. "Groose told me."

"Ah, alright. Well, thank you!" the elder smiled warmly. "Now take a seat, please."

Link nodded, as he took a seat with both Groose and Pipit at their table. He sighed quietly, as he set his books and things on the table. "You know, I thought for sure I'd miss all my classes today!"

Groose and Pipit exchanged annoyed glances, as the red head pretended to be curious, "Oh, really?"

"Why?" the freckled teen asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

Link nervously chuckled. "Once I got in the closet, the door shut and locked behind me!"

Groose tried his hardest to look surprised. "How'd you get out?"

"Ah, well I figured a credit card I found on the ground would work, but when it didn't I guess I had a lucky break." He chuckled. "The janitor came and unlocked it. I don't think he was too happy to see someone in there, though."

The professor then clapped his hands to catch the teen's attentions again and began to call roll.

In the midst of everyone calling out "Here", if they were, Groose and Pipit were only angry at their failed plan.

"Well, that was a pointless nothing." The red head rolled his golden eyes.

"Whatever." Pipit sighed. "Stupid janitor…"

Groose sighed, before letting his thick lips curl into a smile. "Well, I guess it's about time for phase two, huh?"

The freckled auburn then smirked, showing off his dimples. "You bet."

The pompadoured teen then nonchalantly scribbled something on a paper, and passed it to some guy at the table next to theirs. He read it, and began to pass it around.

By the time the bell rang, everyone had seen it. Everyone, except Link.

Said blonde nonchalantly walked to his next class, not aware of the note. Not aware of the rumor on the note. And certainly not aware that the rumor on the note, was about himself.

The note was soon passed off. Back and forth, down the halls, in the bathrooms, and just verbally. Why waste time letting others see rumors? They're spread by immature adolescents who have no patience in the first place.

By lunchtime, Groose was proud of himself. As he had been told the very rumor four times, he was certain almost everyone in the grade had also heard it. He didn't even need to hope, he knew it.

Said red head, the rest of the Cool Kids and Link all sat at the lunch table in the back like always. Each of them had heard the rumor and the only sensible two that knew it wasn't true, were Karane and Fledge.

But Link only got stares from the rest.

"So…" Fledge tried getting the group to talk. "Anyone else totally bomb that Spanish test?"

Strich chuckled. "Glad I'm not the only one, huh?"

Fledge nodded, laughing with him. "Guess it's my own fault for not studying, huh?"

Groose continued the conversation, trying to keep cool. "Who had time to study? We've got better things to be doing."

As they chatted away, Karane and Pipit both chiming in to say Chinese was much harder, Cawlin and Zelda squirmed in their seats. They were both dying to know if the rumor was true. Even the shorter knew about the plan from the start.

"Um, did anyone else hear something interesting today?" the blonde beauty asking, messing with the ribbons tied in hair.

"Yeah, something kinda weird…" Cawlin let his eyes drift and almost stare at Link, who sat in his seat and again wasn't touching his food.

"What was it?" Link unsuspectedly asked, looking over in the squirming midget's direction.

Strich noticed the determination in Cawlin's eyes, and soon let one of his skinny hands cover the smallest's mouth. "He's just being stupid, Link. Don't worry about it."

Pipit and Groose both placed glares on Strich's shoulder and the tall blonde soon got a punch in the shoulder.

Karane noticed Zelda look like she wanted to tell as well and she soon placed a hand over the blonde's mouth as well. "I think Zelda could be catching the crazies. You were up late doing homework again, weren't you?"

Said beauty pushed Karane's hand away. "Well…yeah, but that's not why I'm going crazy! I hate not knowing if rumors are true!"

Link squinted his confused cerulean orbs, and stared at her. "What's the rumor?"

Fledge rolled his chocolate colored eyes. "It's stupid."

"Hey, blondie!" the group turned to see a brunette guy yelling towards them. "Link!"

Said blondie only raised a blonde eyebrow and nodded towards him.

"You didn't cheat off me on that Spanish test today, did ya?" he then walked away laughing and left Link breathless.

"Wh-what?"

Fledge and Karane both growled in the brunette's direction.

Another blonde teen then stopped by. "Hey, Link! Think I can get some cheating tips from ya?"

As she walked away laughing, Link could only scoff. "I-I don't cheat!"

"Goddesses, this school is filled with idiots." The ginger sighed, as more teens began to stop by their table.

They chanted things that were all the same. "Cheater!" "Idiot!" "Loser!" But everything was drowned out by obnoxious laughter.

"What are they talking about?" Link asked, his embarrassed face lighting up red.

Groose didn't hesitate to take the note he had scribbled from its previous owner and hand it to the blushing blonde.

Link took it and scanned the words. _I heard Link had to cheat on everything at his old school just to skip to tenth._

"Who wrote this?" the blonde asked, not letting the feeling brewing in himself get lose.

Groose smirked a malicious smirk with his thick lips. "Yours truly."

The blonde then only waited a moment before standing from his seat and storming away angrily from the table.

"Link!" Fledge called, getting up and running after him.

Karane growled at the smirking red head, who was sharing high fives with both Pipit and Cawlin. "Groose, you're such a bastard!"

Zelda stood from her seat as well and walked to the other side of the table to slap the pompadoured teen's face. "How could you do that to him?"

Meanwhile, Link had stormed outside to the outdoor eating area the teachers allowed them to go to. His body trembled in the cold, but he didn't turn back. He was alone, and that's how he wanted it.

Or he at least thought he was alone.

As he finally let tears begin to fall, he walked along the area, dry grass crumbling beneath his steps. "Goddesses, why does he hate me so much?"

He walked down the hill, only to stumble upon a girl behind a tree.

Link got closer only to notice this girl was upset as well. Tears fell down her face, and quiet sobs from her mouth.

The Skyloftian wiped the lingering tears on his own face, before approaching the other to notice it was the girl that had been teased by both Zelda and Karane the previous day. Peatrice.

He didn't know what to say to get the other blonde's attention, so he just cleared his throat in an attempt to. And it worked.

She gasped and quickly stood to her boot covered feet, wiping his tears away before turning and seeing Link.

"Sorry! I'll leave!" she said, as she began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Link called.

She looked back at him, and noticed who he was. "Oh, you're the new guy, right?"

He nodded, approaching her. "Yeah, um…are you alright? You seemed pretty…upset, just now."

She sniffed quietly and nodded, flashing a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, I was just being stupid."

Link shook his head. "It's not stupid. Why were you upset?"

She sighed, before sitting back down on the cold ground. Link sat with her. "Some girls just made up a rumor that I don't shower. Apparently I just wash my hair in the sink, if I ever do."

Link frowned, already aware of the rumor. Though he had enough common sense to know it wasn't true.

"Why are you upset?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"Huh?" Link asked back, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh please, darling. I can tell when someone's upset. And you missed something." She took a finger to wipe away a stray tear that lingered on his face.

"…_Someone _made up a rumor I cheated to skip up a grade." Link shook his head. "Goddesses, I'd never do that."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, you wouldn't. You're too sincere and kind."

Link smiled back, as she stood and held out a hand for him.

He took it and stood to his feet, the smile not fading as she spoke. "I'm Peatrice."

"Link."

* * *

A/N: Yea! Finally! My babies have finally met! Now they can be friends and stuff! Anywho~I hope you darlings enjoyed! Please review and follow if you did, I'd like to know if you liked it! Love you guys! xoxo


End file.
